It began with paint balling
by MinibooExtreme
Summary: Four peaceful years. With his two best friends Tom and Sam, the latter who if anyone found out about her secret other then the two boys and she' have every government after her. Then he mets 'K' Unit again paint balling. Coincidence, mabye.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider

* * *

True to their word M16 left Alex alone. Scorpia never recovered from their embarrassment and had been disbanded a year later.

Now four years later Alex had just finished his A-Levels and was now waiting for his results. He had actually managed to get decent GCSE's ranging from A's to C's.(All passes)

It was the beginning of July. Alex and his mates/friends decided to go paint balling. There ended up with twelve of them going. There also happened to be twelve on the 'opposing' team. They looked to range from mid-late twenties. The two teams had already been suited up before they met each other. In an hours time they would get a five-minute breather and the two teams would be mixed up.

Game one began.

"Alex, Tom and Sam (girl), you go round and flank their right. Chris (girl), Liz and Nick, you flank their left. Jen, Ollie and Luke you stay at base while Em's, Laura and I patrol round base." The 'military strategic' Jamie told them. Everyone listened to him when it came to these things. He might rabbit on and act like he was better at these things but everyone knew that he didn't mean it. His father was a General.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" The teenagers replied grinning, before leaving to do as ordered.

Alex Tom and Sam 9short for Samantha) made their way round to the left hand side. For teenagers they moved surprisingly quickly and quietly. They had gotten to the opposition's base just to make out the end of their plan.

"Wolf, Eagle, Snake and Fox you will be left here to guard base. Remember to go easy on the brats, they don't know what they've gotten themselves into. Move Out!"

The three of them quickly his themselves as four men passed where they had been seconds before.

Sam was the only other one apart from Tom to know all about Alex's past. Even though she met them at the beginning of sixth form (16 – 18 non-compulsory education) the three of them where always together and it was only at the last Christmas that Alex got the courage to tell Sam about it. While a lot of people would be mad that it had taken so long to tell them Sam understood. She had her own secret, which she told them after warning them of the consequences if they ever told any one or any one else found out. Over half a year later and they were still the best of friends.

"How about some pay back Alex?" Sam whispered.

"I'm up for it." Tom whispered, excitement clear in his voice.

The three of them scattered and just as the old 'K' Unit had set up guard they released chaos. Each of them where hidden behind trees and as they had watch where the men had gone they knew where to shoot. Every ten shots the would move to another position but made it so that there was always at least two people shooting.

Wolf was no impressed when he got hit with a paint bomb curtsy of Alex. All he knew was that a boy with shortish blond hair had aimed it though. It was also not even fifteen minutes into the game.

The barrage suddenly stopped ten minutes later as Tom spotted some of the other men coming back with 'prisoners'.

Alex, Tom and Sam quickly hid themselves, but made sure that they could see the reactions of the other men when they saw their 'guards' covered in paint.

"What happened here?" One of them asked.

"What does it look like happened?" Wolf growled.

"That you got ambushed by a bunch of kids." Another replied.

"Where are they then?"

"They stopped just before you came." Eagle muttered.

"Just wait until Hawk finds out about this." One of them sniggered before they put their prisoner's In the base.

For the next half hour Alex, Tom and Sam would come out of hiding to shot at them before running back to a different hiding place and from there crawling to a yet another hiding place. They made there way back to base just before the end of the first game. By know the opposition had caught plenty of glimpses of them but never caught them.

Both teams got together at the starting point again and took off their masks so that they could get a drink. Everyone noticed three people with a huge dent in their ammo and hardly any paint on them. Alex and some grazing his elbow, Tom had some splattered on his arm while Sam had managed to not get caught with paint but was covered in mud from all the times she had flung herself into the bushes.

The old 'K' Unit who had had most of the ammo of these three watched them intently as they took off their face masks. Tom took his off first, followed by Sam. Some of the men snickered when they realised that a girl had been part of the little elite team as they had named the three of them. It was only when Alex took off his mask that the four mean showed shock.

"Alex?" Wolf and Fox of them asked. While Eagle and Snake where barely heard to say "Cub." Alex just grinned.

"How do you know them Alex?" Jamie asked. Alex and the four men tensed slightly. The other men who had heard 'Cub' knew who he was and also tensed.

It was Sam who answered though. "A couple of months back when Alex, Tom and I went to the cinema and saw them snogging with some girls. We told them to either stop or leave. At the end of the movie Tom made the mistake of mentioning Alex's name."

Everyone seemed to relax and the nine who didn't know anything about Alex's past where none the wiser. Although all the men where wondering why she made the story up.

Two hours later and they where taking a lunch break.

Alex and Sam where sitting together as all the others had split into pairs. Eagle seeing this couldn't help but come ever to tease them with the rest of 'K' Unit following. While the all the teenagers where unaware, the rest of the men where watching in amusement.

"Hey Alex, got a girl friend." Eagle asked sitting down.

"We're just friends, normally Tom's here but his gone to chat Jen up." Alex to him, knowing that it was no good.

#Gasp# "Alex, your not afraid of our love are you. Do you not remember those walks in the moonlight and those candle lit suppers." Sam cried. She even managed the sobbing for a while before she caught the look of horror on Alex's face. She then really was crying. Crying with laughter that was.

"Even got a sense of humour." Eagle carried on.

"Why Alex?" Fox asked.

"Pay backs annoying isn't it." Alex commented, grinning like a mad man.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.

* * *

For the rest of the day the rest of the teens where unaware that the group they were with were actually SAS, while the SAS where keeping an eye on Sam, trying to figure out how she seemed to know enough about Alex's past to know a cover story was needed

At the end of the day Sam was covered with paint, Alex had decided it was unfair that she was so clean compared to the rest of them that he got everyone to gang up on her in the middle of game six of eight games in total. She had by this time annoyed the SAS and so they were happy to distract anyone who might stop this as the teens didn't mean any real harm.

"I still think that it's unfair that you got EVERYONE to gang up on me." Sam complained on the way home to Alex.

"Psh, I think it's unfair that you Hadley got hit up till that point. And anyway the SAS didn't gang up on you did they? " Alex replied grinning.

"Only as it would have gone down as child abuse, although I do turn eighteen tomorrow. I'll see you at my party, Alex, and try not to get too drunk there." Sam said as she walked through her gate an up to the door, leaving Alex to carry on down the road.

Going up to her room, Sam started on her Maths homework. She hardly ever talked to her parents, just the occasional hello and the need for food money. She never gave them receipts and they never asked for them but she was limited to forty pounds a week. That was about one pound ninety per meal. She relied on her friends giving her money for her birthday and Christmas presents, although as soon as she turned sixteen she got a Saturday job at Blacks (camping type shop).

She had just started her Physics homework when her mobile rang. Glancing at the caller ID she picked up.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Turkey got run over." The careful response came in a slightly Norwegian accent.

"How did Turkey get run over? It's a huge country." Sam replied.

"Some things come up; we need you over here ASAP." The voice replied before hanging up.

Sam got up quickly and changed into black clothes, with motorbike boots and a thick leather jacket, there where a pair of gloves where in her hand. She reached under her bed and behind a huge box full of her old stuff that she wanted to keep she pulled out a rucksack.

Even though there was a high chance she wouldn't see her parents she carefully climbed out of her window and climbed down the terrace which was by now covered in Ivy, so she had to be very careful.

It took her twenty minutes to walk to a rundown garage, which hardly anyone even glanced at, even less entered and none entered any locked part of the garage as it was said to be haunted by reckless youths who were worse then today's youth.

To an outsider it seemed that either Sam didn't know about these stories or didn't care about them. In truth Sam not only knew about the stories but she was one of the people to start spreading them.

Unlocking a door to the side she walked in and went straight to an object covered by a dust sheet. Covering her mouth she ripped the sheet of the object to reveal a bike which had been fixed up and almost looked as good as new. On the seat was a black helmet.

Sam wheeled the bike outside and locked the door again, making sure no one saw her with the keys which had all apparently 'disappeared' years ago by the youth that wanted no one to disturb their resting place. Once it was locked she got on the bike and drove out to the other side of London to some warehouses by the docks.

Driving into one of them the door was slammed behind her and from one of the corners a camera scanned her to make sure she had no weapons on her. Sam got of the bike as soon as she had turned the engine off and made her way to one of the huge crates which could happily fit several elephants in. As she neared it on of the sides opened and a rumbling noise was made as the floor of the crated and warehouse was pulled back. Sam quickly made her way down the steps and to a room on the right where she exchanged her helmet for sunglasses and a black baseball cap.

Making her way to a larger room she went to a group huddled around an old laptop.

"What's the situation Leopard?" Sam asked, as she had obviously missed the briefing.

"PASSION managed to get a hold of several files, most of them of our agents under eighteen. Their being held in a secure place but being moved tomorrow, where even though they don't have names on them your parents will recognize you at least and they'll check anything they can to try top find out the identities of the others." Leopard replied.

While there where only a few people in the organization knew most things about the other agents; there where a few things about the agents which everyone in the organization knew about. For example, who preferred tea to coffee, and what certain people specialized in. One of the facts every agent who had been there for over five years knew was that Sam's parents where agents of PASSION.

PASSION was an organization which sold information to other organization and where passionate about knowing everything and how much what they knew would get them in the market.

The organization Sam was in was called SAGE – Stopping annoying grown-up exclusively. What it stood for was better than its name, but it was a decent name as a twelve year old had come up with it. SAGE was determined to help governments out with problems which could get lots of people killed or where difficult to do and keep on the right side of the law. Hardly anyone knew anything about SAGE including governments and so everyone was weary of the organization and would pay huge amounts to find out anything about it.

"Do we know were the records are being held?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but so do the SAS, their moving soldiers in early morning, when the defences aren't so tight." Leopard replied.

"We move in two hours before they're meant to turn up, hopefully by the time they get there we'll be long gone." Sam ordered.

The rest of the time was spent organising a group of eight to infiltrate the building and getting them to learn and recognise what defences' they would face.


End file.
